


you still want that stuff?

by jhem211



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Season/Series 03, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhem211/pseuds/jhem211
Summary: Eve and Villanelle after the bridge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192





	you still want that stuff?

It turns out Eve didn't know what happened next.

It takes 3 days to find out.

Villanelle shows up at the Bitter Pill because apparently Eve just works there now?

She arrives with a very sudden and loud, "Hey guys!" Then she's sitting on Eve's desk holding a bag under Eve's nose. "Lunch!"

And so they have lunch. And it kinda becomes a thing where everyday Villanelle shows up with a bag of food.

For the first week, it's all very American: roast beef sandwiches, burgers, tomato soup, and grilled cheese. For the second week, it's Mexican: tacos, enchiladas, Chile Relleno. By the third week, there's an office pool going for country and dish, and it's an amazingly complicated set-up considering only four people work there. Eve's got a hundred on Italian and chicken parm for Tuesday of week four.

So this is their new life now. Villanelle shows up for lunch, Eve eats her food and ignores her, Villanelle takes it as a direct challenge to be as annoying as possible until she gets bored and goes to bother someone else.

By the third week, there's also a Bingo game going. The cards have various weapons on it like Christmas tree lights, cake batter, and a pencil. Villanelle always calls a weapon out as soon as she walks in. Bear was one away from winning the last time Eve checked. She has no idea what the prize is.

It was sometime between poutine and falafels that Villanelle moved out of her hotel and got a new apartment. It's only a few blocks from Eve's office, a small building with four tenants. It's cozier than Eve expected. A small bedroom, a big kitchen, and a living room that leads to a balcony facing a brick wall.

The only furniture is an air mattress. "Where is everything?" Eve asks as she walks through the empty space.

"I'm waiting for inspiration," Villanelle says.

"And how does that work for you?" Eve asks.

"Usually I like irony. Occasionally, convenience. But mostly, glamor."

"Are you thinking about how you kill people?"

"Are you?"

"What do you really like? When it's not about that?"

They've made their way back to the living room and Villanelle turns in a slow circle, surveying the space until she's facing Eve again. She looks at her for a while and then, "I like things that are exquisite."

And this has been an adjustment for Eve. This sincerity that Villanelle drops on her sometimes. But Eve is not a shy person, so she doesn't look away. She smiles. Just a little. Just a small quirk of her lips. And Villanelle does as she always does now, her eyes follow the journey Eve's lips make like she's studying for a test. Then she smiles too.

* * *

Villanelle buys a potted plant first. It's early on a Sunday and they are at a farmers market. It's raining, which is not surprising. Villanelle likes walking in the rain, which definitely is.

There's nothing particularly special about the plant that Eve can see. When they get back to the apartment, Villanelle places it on every windowsill until she settles on the one in the kitchen. "I've always wanted one of these," she says.

"Why?"

"The vines climb the walls and that takes time."

Eve looks at the plant again. "Chairs would be good too. So we don't have to watch it grow from the floor."

"Maybe next weekend."

* * *

Next weekend they go antiquing, which Eve can say she never thought she would enjoy. The truth is, she doesn't enjoy it so much as she enjoys Villanelle haggling for the best prices for things she doesn't even want.

When it's all said and done they've got two different color chairs, a small dark wood kitchen table, and some random odds and ends they leave at Carolyn's front door. Sometime during the week, Villanelle purchased pans and now Eve sits at the new old table, on the new old chair, waiting for Villanelle to finish cooking dinner. She can't quite wrap her mind around it, so she just sips her wine and waits.

The food is delicious because of course Villanelle would be an excellent cook.

"What's next?" Eve asks.

"A couch, I think."

* * *

It takes them three weeks to find the perfect couch. Villanelle is very particular about it. There's an entire ritual of sitting on it and lying on it that she makes them endure before she decides.

She sits in the middle, then on each end by herself, then she makes Eve sit beside her, then with her arm draped around Eve's shoulder, then with Eve's head in her lap. Then she lies across it. Then she makes Eve do the same. Then they do it all again, but with Eve's arm draped around Villanelle's shoulder and Villanelle's head in Eve's lap. It's all excruciatingly intimate and hilariously awkward since all they've really shared so far are the times they tried to kill each other, the time they killed Dasha, a brutal kiss, a dance, an honest talk on a bridge under the moonlight, and some meals.

In the end, Eve picks the couch. It's a mossy shade of green and Villanelle makes a peculiar face when she sits on it — like it reminds her of something that hasn't happened yet.

"This one," Eve says.

"This one?" Villanelle asks.

"Yes."

"Okay."

So now they have a couch.

* * *

The couch changes things. They find that their favorite way to sit is actually none of the ways Villanelle made them try out. Instead, it's with Eve stretched out along the couch, and Villanelle sitting on the floor with her legs extended and her head against Eve's hip. There's also usually a bottle of wine or two, hours of conversation, and Eve's fingers gliding through Villanelle's hair.

They've fallen asleep like this more times than Eve can count, but she's learned so many integral things during these moments.

Like how Villanelle wants to learn how to bake, how she manages to watch The Young & Restless wherever she is in the world, how she still doesn't know how she feels about killing her mom, but she'd like to find her brothers again one day.

And Eve shares little things like how she threw up on Space Mountain as a kid and hasn't been on a rollercoaster since and big things like how maybe she loved Niko so much because he was a safe place to hide.

Eve's never been able to be this honest before and it's exhilarating and scary just like that rollercoaster. But she doesn't want to get off this ride and never come back again so she pushes through it with, "Are you as a scared as I am?"

"More, probably."

Eve has been running her hands through Villanelle's hair for the past fifteen minutes, but she stops then. "Can you come up here?"

Villanelle looks over at her for a long moment before getting to her knees. "Where, exactly?"

The couch is plenty big enough for them to lie side by side, but Eve slides down until she's flat on her back. "On top."

So Villanelle climbs onto the couch and curls her body against Eve's, their faces are just inches apart. "Now what?"

They've been so careful with each other since the bridge. Careful not to move too fast, careful not to touch too much, careful not to push or pull, when there's so much to learn by just being.

"What do you want to do?" Eve asks.

Villanelle thinks really hard about her answer. Eve can tell by the exaggerated scrunch of her brow.

"I want to rest," Villanelle says.

"Okay."

Villanelle makes herself a little more comfortable, body half on Eve, half on the couch, head nestled just under Eve's chin, hand curled around Eve's side.

"Okay?" Villanelle asks.

"Okay,” Eve says then slides her hand onto Villanelle's back and just under her shirt where her skin is nice and warm.

* * *

Villanelle buys a bed the next day.


End file.
